


Meeting Time

by bookplayer



Series: Life in Stoneybrook [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookplayer/pseuds/bookplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia's life is in flux right now, but things are about to start looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for babysitters100 community at livejournal.

When Zee and I walked up to the park, I saw a piece of stenciled cardboard saying it was a “Parent Meet-Up.” I just hoped that no one I knew was here.

I sat on a bench, and watched Zee play in the sandbox with a couple of other little kids. He looked so cool, his black hair a little shaggy, his Japanese features with his father's green eyes. He was three years old, but he was smarter then me sometimes. I had to smile as he explained something to another three year old who could barely talk. Of course, that kid's mom was probably over on a blanket on the grass, with all the other mom's who had their shit together. Poor Zee, all he had was me, and I was bound to screw this up too.

I was glad to see him playing, though. He had been quiet the past few days. Not that I could blame him, since I turned his life upside down.

Less then a week ago, we were living in New York. But when I came home from work to yet another eviction notice, I knew something had to change. Maybe we could have made it, if Spooner would have paid his child support, or if I had the time or money to do some paintings and talk to gallery owners, between my cashier job and taking care of Zee.

But none of that happened, and it wasn't going to happen, so I gave in. I swallowed the last little bit of pride I had, and really it wasn't much by then, and I called Janine. Then I packed up everything we owned, all five boxes, and she came to get us. I started to cry when I realized that I didn't even have a car seat, but Janine went and got one and brought us back to Stoneybrook.

We were staying with her now. I had no job, and $582 in the bank. I was hoping that might pay for childcare for Zee and food until I could get a job and get my first paycheck. If I could get a job. A lot of bosses weren't impressed by two years of an art school degree, and they didn't think my tattoos were cool.

My tattoos were cool, though. They were the only cool thing I had left, the only hint that I was the same Claudia Kishi who left this town ten years ago, who dropped out of college and rocked the NYC boho scene, who flew to London with a days notice and stayed for six months.

I was wearing black jeans and a black camisole tank top, and I hadn't even bothered to pull my hair back, so it fell limply around my face, about shoulder length. But thanks to the tank top you could see my birds. Dozens of them, in bright colors, from my elbows up across my back in flight. I designed it myself, and this great guy in London did it for me. When Spooner and I took off for New York again, I just laughed and told him my birds were never going to land.

Now I kind of wished they would.

Zee came over to me, excited. “Mommy, that boy has sandwiches. Can I?”

I sighed, “I didn't pack a lunch, my Zee. We'll eat when we get home.”

“Mommy, please. He says I can have some of his.”

“Did his mommy say that?”

Zee nodded. I wondered if he had asked first. Even if we were poor, I didn't want my son begging for food. But I had to get this straightened out, and that meant talking to one of those real moms.

I stood up, and took Zee's hand. “Alright, show me where he is and I'll make sure it's okay with his mom.”

Zee nodded and lead me over to a blanket, where a little blond boy Zee's age was eating a sandwich with a slightly older girl. A woman was with them, playing with a one year old. The woman definitely looked like she had it together. She was wearing nice jeans, a blue t-shirt with clouds across the front, and expensive running shoes. Her hair was short and blonde, and looked like she'd recently had it done.

I cleared my throat, “Um, excuse me?”

She turned and looked at me, and my eyes went wide. “Stacey?”

It was her expression I knew. Other then that I wouldn't have recognized her.

She nodded, looking just as shocked, “Claudia Kishi! Oh my god, I never thought you'd be in town! Last I heard you were in London!”

I laughed, nervously “That didn't really work out. I'm staying here now. What are you doing here, visiting your mom?”

She shook her head, “Nope. I'm back. My husband John and I just moved here. Sit down! Have a sandwich. We brought PBJ, regular jelly and sugar-free.”

I laughed, “Regular, for us.”

She handed one to me and one to Zee. “I brought extras so I could be friendly. This is the first kid that Caleb brought over here. Is he yours?”

“Yeah, this is Zee. Zee, this is mommy's friend Mrs. . .” I trailed off. I had no idea who Stacey might have married.

“Dayton. I'm Mrs. Dayton, Zee.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dayton. For a sandwich.” Zee said. I didn't even have to tell him. I was proud.

“You're very welcome.” She said, and Zee sat down next to the little blonde boy who must have been hers.

“So you're married? Who's the lucky guy?” I asked.

“His name is John. He's a banker, he just got a job in Stamford. He's great, you have to meet him. And you have to come over to our house, you can help me decorate!” She seemed so excited.

I tried to be excited too. But I really, really wished I had a house, or a husband, or money to decorate a popsicle stick. “That sounds great. I'd love to help.”

“So what about you? Are you married?”

“No. . .” I said.

“Oh, divorced?”

“Well. . .” I started. I wanted to tell her all of it, but it sure wasn't John the banker and I wasn't sure how she would take it. “That's complicated.”

She sensed something was wrong, so she just said, “Isn't it always?”

I nodded, and looked at Zee for a moment.

I heard someone say to Stacey and me, “You two look new around here. I don't think I've seen you at the library story time.”

I looked up at a friendly blonde woman in jeans and a pink shirt. Stacey smiled at her, “We are new, sort of. We went to high school here, and I just moved back.”

“Me too,” I added. The woman was staring at my tattoos. I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked back to Stacey. Stacey hadn't mentioned them. I wondered if that was because she was from New York, or if she liked them.

“Well, welcome back. I guess it was nice to have this thing, so we could meet you.”

I nodded, but Stacey looked at her, “If you mostly know each other, why did you put up fliers?”

“Well. . .” she started. She looked uncomfortable, and knelt down to get closer to us. “There's this lesbian couple, and they have a little girl. They put up the fliers. I know the one who stays home with her would like to make some play dates, but they're having trouble finding people who want to. . .” She added quickly, “Of course, their daughter is only 1, so she's too young for my kids.”

Stacey frowned at the woman, and I just said “Wow, that's really dumb.”

The woman smiled, “What is?”

“That they'd have to put all this together to try to find someone who doesn't have their head up their ass?”

“It isn't like that.” She snapped. Then she turned to Stacey, “Where did you move from?”

“New York. You said they have a one year old? I'd love to meet them. Where are they?” Stacey said. I could see by the look on her face that she was more interested in bothering this woman then meeting them, but the kid crawling around the blanket looked about that age`, so it was a good excuse.

The woman started to stand. She raised her eyebrows. “I saw them over by the baseball fields. The- um- stay-at-home one is Mary Anne Spier, and her. . . wife. . . is-”

I had to blurt it out as soon as it came to me. It was too good not to be true. “Kristy Thomas?”

Stacey looked at me, her eyes wide. She shook her head in disbelief and mouthed 'no,' just as the woman said “Yes, that's it.”

I burst out laughing, and Stacey put her hand over her mouth, grinning.

“Oh. My. God. I cannot believe it. This is amazing. Mary Anne? Who knew?” Stacy said, practically squealing. The woman kind of backed away from the obviously crazy people.

“We have to go see them! Right now!” I jumped up. Stacey got up too, and we gathered the kids. Stacey picked up the baby, and pointed out to the little girl the direction we were headed. I took Zee and Caleb's hands, and we made our way to the baseball field.

“So, let's get this straight.” She said, as we walked. I snickered a little. She rolled her eyes at me. “Mary Anne is lonely staying at home with the kid, and they can't make any friends who aren't idiots, so Kristy's response is to make fliers and poster board signs? Tell me that's what I'm hearing.”

“I bet she has a clipboard.” I said.

“And a visor. If she has a visor, I'm going to lose it, right here.”

“If she doesn't, we should buy her one.”

“Agreed.” Stacy said as we got closer to the ball field. There was a little league game going on, and across the path from the field I saw a blanket laid out with two women and a kid. I would've known Kristy Thomas anywhere, and she was in uniform. T-shirt, blue jeans, baseball cap, hair in a ponytail.

Mary Anne looked really thin, and her hair was really short, just hitting the top of her ears. She was wearing a purple dress and sandals, and playing with the little girl.

I pointed them out to Stacey, and she grinned and whispered “What do we want to say?”

“I have an idea. Follow me.” I said, walking quickly over to them. Stacey followed, keeping the kids in tow.

I got there and plopped right down on the blanket, and Stacey did next to me. Mary Anne looked shocked, and she started to blush. Kristy just looked confused, until I grinned like an idiot and said, “Meeting time! Sorry we're late.”


End file.
